


Между строк

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Несмотря на свой Инсайт, Атобе не замечает очевидного





	Между строк

 

Все начинается с Токийских отборочных.

Атобе стоит у кромки поля и смотрит матчи средней школы Хетэй. Пришедший с ним Ошитари флиртует с чьей-то сестрой, и Атобе чувствует себя покинутым. Это не то чувство, к которому он привык, – хотя в последнее время оно посещает его все чаще. Рядом толпятся болельщики из Хетэй. Можно с кем-нибудь заговорить, в конце концов, прошло всего два месяца – слишком мало, чтобы его успели забыть. Нет, поправляет он себя, даже если бы прошли года – кто может забыть Атобе Кейго? И все же что-то ему мешает. Возможно, непривычка: Атобе никогда не искал внимания толпы. Возможно, чувство собственного достоинства, которое Ошитари имеет наглость называть высокомерием.

Атобе очень хочет поговорить о бывшей команде – потому что сказать о нынешней нечего. Два месяца, а он еще не в основном составе. Взять штурмом старшую школу не удалось – та слишком закоснела в условностях. Его талант не вызывает сомнений, однако он первогодка и вынужден тратить время на отработку основ.

Что-то холодное касается его руки, Атобе вздрагивает и поворачивает голову. Взгляд его упирается в белую кепку, из-под которой смотрят нахальные глаза. Атобе чувствует знакомый прилив раздражения и думает, что некоторые вещи не меняются.

– Пацан, – кивает он.

– Король обезьян, – кивают ему в ответ.

На Эчизене привычные черные шорты и футболка. В руках – две банки, одну из которых он протягивает Атобе.

– Что это? – спрашивает тот.

– «Понта», – говорит Эчизен и после секундной паузы добавляет: – Виноградная.

Атобе с опаской разглядывает банку.

– Ее пьют, – поясняет Эчизен, заметив его колебания. В прищуренных глазах темнеет насмешка. Атобе принимает банку и решительно дергает за кольцо.

Эчизен неторопливо пьет из своей. Атобе осторожно подносит банку к лицу. В нос ударяет запах винограда, слишком резкий, чтобы быть натуральным. Атобе наклоняет банку и проливает немного фиолетовой жидкости на асфальт. С асфальтом ничего не происходит.

Атобе изучает надпись на боку банки. «Понта»… Обычно он предпочитает альпийскую «Evian», про эту же воду вообще не слышал. Наверняка ее можно купить в любом конбини, в любом уличном автомате. Питье, которое совершенно не соответствует его предпочтениям.

Эчизен смотрит на него, и, вопреки голосу рассудка, Атобе делает осторожный глоток. Это плохо, хотя и не так, как он боялся. «Понта» оставляет во рту вяжущую сладость.

Атобе надеется, что этот храбрый, но глупый поступок не приведет к печальным последствиям. До него вдруг доходит, что Эчизен имеет перед ним несправедливое преимущество: никакой напиток не может повредить человеку, приученному к сокам Инуи.

Какое-то время они смотрят матч. Затем Эчизен вдруг начинает комментировать игру противника Хетэй, местной школы, названия которой Атобе никогда не мог запомнить. Это забавно – теперь, когда его едкое остроумие направлено не на Атобе. Голос Эчизен не понижает – зачем? – и вскоре на них начинают возмущенно коситься болельщики и родственники игрока. Атобе не возражает: небольшая плата за такое развлечение.

Наблюдения Эчизена отличаются завидной остротой. Он видит все промахи и изобличает их с точностью, достойной Инсайта. Атобе чувствует с ним странное родство, которое быстро проходит, когда Эчизен переключается на Хетэй. Они пререкаются все пять обязательных матчей, который Хетэй играет как посеянная школа. Все это время позабывший о своей пассии Ошитари не сводит с них внимательных глаз.

 

 

Атобе не спрашивает, почему Эчизен наблюдает за отборочными в чужом округе, а не болеет за собственную команду: и дураку понятно – скаутинг. Видеть Эчизена в такой роли необычно: скаут из него плохой. Наблюдательный – да, но слишком уж эгоцентричный. Впрочем, теперь, когда Сэйгаку держится на талантах только Кайдо, Момоширо и Эчизена, выбирать особо не приходится. Камеры с собой у Эчизена нет, но Атобе списывает это на его самоуверенность. Появление Эчизена – это признание силы Хетэя. Атобе довольно кивает: он не ошибся, назначив капитаном Хиеши.

Матчи заканчиваются, и толпа начинает расходиться. Атобе расстается с Эчизеном без сожалений и почти сразу же о нем забывает: вряд ли они в ближайшее время встретятся.

 

 

Судьба сталкивает их снова через несколько дней. В официальных матчах первогодки старшей школы Хетэй не играют, поэтому Атобе почти не вылезает с домашних кортов. Остальные – Гакуто, Ошитари, Джиро и Шишидо – часто напрашиваются к нему на тренировки. Все они ждут, когда Атобе вновь начнет свое правление – школой и теннисным клубом. Это ядро его команды, прошлой и будущей. Играть с ними полезно: каждый отлично знает пределы чужих возможностей – и как за эти пределы выталкивать. Однако Шишидо скучает по Отори и то и дело сбегает к нему на уличные корты. Смотреть на них со стороны весьма забавно, и под давлением остальных Атобе признает, что им всем не помешает смена обстановки.

 

Уличные корты совершенно не похожи на корты в поместье: их разбивали с рассчетом минимум денег – максимум функциональности. Здесь шумно, и количество  посредственных игроков на квадратный метр зашкаливает. Завсегдатаи смотрят на них с подозрением: игроки с брендовым снаряжением появляются здесь редко.

Атобе кажется, что он тратит время впустую – здесь просто не с кем играть – а потом видит знакомую белую кепку. Эчизен тоже его замечает: вот он кивает каким-то словам Шинджи из Фудоминэ (наверняка про обмотку) – и вот уже проталкивается сквозь толпу.

Атобе ухмыляется и идет ему навстречу. Вечер становится куда интереснее.

Они замирают друг напротив друга. Эчизен ниже – и все равно умудряется смотреть на Атобе свысока. На губах его играет недобрая ухмылка.

– Матч, – говорит Атобе.

– На пари, – говорит Эчизен.

Атобе опасается, что они снова будут спорить на волосы. Конечно, он не проиграет, но искушать судьбу не хочется. Однако ему везет: на кону стоит ужин.

Они играют до глубокой ночи, собрав вокруг себя толпу зевак. В каком-то смысле это повторение их матча на Национальных. Счет доходит до 6:6, затем начинается долгий тай-брейк. В конце концов Атобе все же удается вырвать два решающих очка – и победу.

Он получает свой выигрыш в ближайшем «Макдональдсе» – стандартный сет. Какое-то время Атобе брезгливо рассматривает жирный картофель – неужели это действительно едят? Эчизен с аппетитом уплетает свой чизбургер и, кажется, плевать хотел на сомнительное качество еды. Гордость в Атобе борется с тоской: проиграй он матч – пошли бы есть в нормальный ресторан.

Эчизен настаивает на реванше. Атобе говорит, что не видит смысла в игре, после которой снова выиграет что-нибудь несъедобное – но все же позволяет себя уговорить.

 

 

Следующий матч опять выливается в тай-брейк. На этот раз победа достается Эчизену, и они идут во французский ресторан. Французского Эчизен не понимает, и Атобе делает заказ за двоих. В отместку за «Понту» и ужасный картофель он выбирает самые экстравагантные блюда и позже с нескрываемым злорадством наблюдает, как Эчизен давится фланом из телячьих мозгов. Иногда победа бывает совершенно мерзкой на вкус.

Месть Атобе не удается: спустя какое-то время оба напрочь забывают о еде и с головой уходят в обсуждение тенниса в старших школах. Эчизен много знает – наверняка интересуется успехами семпаев и изучает возможных соперников. Их мнения полностью совпадают, и Атобе немного смешно: он не рассчитывал обрести родственную душу в Эчизене.

– Скоро, – говорит он, – очень скоро я займу вершину.

– Наслаждайся, – ухмыляется Эчизен. – У тебя есть два года.

Атобе тоже ухмыляется: вот засранец. Через два года Эчизен пойдет в старшую школу. Атобе ждет этого с нетерпением – у него будет официальный реванш.

 

 

После этого совместный теннис и еда как-то входят в привычку. Атобе не понимает, как это случилось – он никогда не думает об Эчизене. Его мысли занимают учеба, команда, друзья, родители, семейный бизнес. Тезука. Не Эчизен. И все же тот как-то вписывает себя в его жизнь, Атобе просто не понимает, как. Вот его не было – и вот он уже везде. Когда он говорит об этом Ошитари, тот смотрит на него, как на идиота.

Что? Что? – думает Атобе.

Играть с Эчизеном интересно. Каждый матч – это вызов. Чем сильнее давишь на Эчизена, тем сильнее он давит в ответ, чем сильнее выкладываешься, тем энергичнее становится его игра. Именно во время этих матчей Атобе чувствует, что растет.

Эчизен растет тоже.

Они подгоняют друг друга к вершине – то он Эчизена, то Эчизен его.

Атобе честен с собой: ему редко встречался противник интереснее. Нет, Эчизен не тот самый, не Тезука, и все же в нем что-то есть. Он нахален и языкаст – и подчиняет себе ход игры. Каждый раз, когда Атобе сдает очко, его снедают восторг и досада. Потенциал Эчизена в теннисе не имеет границ. Любой другой на месте Атобе боялся бы стать для него ступенькой на пути к успеху, однако Атобе начисто лишен этих страхов. Во-первых, он уверен в себе, а во-вторых… соперник у него другой.

 

 

Играть на уличных кортах не всегда удобно, и Атобе начинает зазывать Эчизена к себе. Остальные привыкают к этому на удивление быстро. Нет, своим Эчизен не становится, но его терпят. В Хетэе закрывают глаза на чужое самомнение, если его подкрепляют деньги или талант. Самомнением Эчизен не уступает никому, способностями – тоже.

Прислуга его любит, хотя это странно – он называет их обожаемого господина «Королем обезьян». Манеры у Эчизена ужасные: когда Атобе с ним не играет, он просто засыпает в шезлонге у кромки корта. Шишидо и Гакуто надеются, что наглый сопляк простудится, и Атобе приходится укрывать того собственной курткой, чтобы этого не произошло.

Номер Эчизена появляется во всех телефонах Атобе и даже стоит на быстром наборе. В контактах он значится как «Пацан». Атобе постоянно забывает спросить у Эчизена, как подписан его собственный номер.

Иногда Эчизен приходит к Атобе в школу и наравне с визжащими девицами наблюдает за тренировкой. Атобе никогда не спрашивает себя, почему. Все хотят проводить время с Атобе Кейго, это фундаментальный закон. А вот Ошитари считает иначе: каждый раз при виде черного гакурана Эчизена он начинает мерзко ухмыляться. В такие минуты Атобе хочется стукнуть его ракеткой.

После тренировок Атобе вынужден Эчизена кормить. Тот говорит, что это плата за мучения: тренировки первогодок представляют собой жалкое зрелище. На матчи старшеклассников на соседних кортах Эчизен не смотрит.

 

 

Два месяца спустя после встречи на уличных кортах Эчизен обещает показать Атобе кое-что интересное. Тот мало в это верит – особенно когда они приходят к небольшому храму. Атобе слушает сытое гудение колокола, рассматривает узкие дорожки и думает, зачем они здесь. Купить омамори? Какое-то время Атобе размышляет, существуют ли амулеты для победы в теннисе, но потом бросает это глупое занятие. Сам он никогда не полагался на удачу – исход игры зависит от таланта и тренировок.

Атобе думает, что мог бы провести время с куда большей пользой, но тут замечает мужчину в монашеском одеянии – и наконец-то все понимает. Он никогда не следил за карьерой Эчизена Нанджиро, его кумир – Рафаэль Надаль, а не Самурай, но он читает теннисные журналы и узнает в зевающем священнике надежду Японии из пятнадцатилетнего прошлого.

Эчизен-старший совсем не такой, каким его себе представлял Атобе. Он громкий и язвительный. Ему нравится дразнить сына и листать журналы с мягким порно.

– Это не девушка! – укоризненно говорит он Эчизену, кивая на Атобе.

Эчизен выпячивает подбородок:

– Это лучше.

Эчизен-старший с сомнением смотрит на Атобе, и тому вдруг становится стыдно, что у него нет груди и всего остального.

Атобе ожидает, что ему предложат чай и расскажут несколько старых историй. Вместо чая его зовут на корт. Атобе оглядывается на Эчизена, затем встречается взглядом с его отцом – и понимает, что это приглашение, от которого не отказываются.

 

 

Они играют матч. Затем еще один – оба раза Атобе проигрывает всухую. Он настаивает на реванше и пытается добиться его до глубокого вечера. Счет – 6:0 в пользу Эчизена-старшего – не меняется сет за сетом. Эчизен смотрит на Атобе с кромки корта и молчит.

– Ладно, сопляк, – говорит его отец, когда их зовут на ужин. – Он хотя бы умеет держать ракетку.

Атобе кисло улыбается.

– Поздравляю, пацан, – Эчизен-старший зубасто ухмыляется и хлопает его по плечу. – Ты прошел проверку.

Какую, думает Атобе, какую еще проверку. Он вопросительно смотрит на Эчизена.

– Все в порядке, – говорит тот. – Ты почти не облажался, – после чего начинает собирать теннисные мячи.

– Да я… – начинает было Атобе, вспоминает бесконечные 6:0 – и тоже наклоняется за мячом.

Его приглашают на ужин, и он проводит в компании Эчизенов неожиданно приятный вечер. Мать Эчизена, Ринко – очень милая женщина. Атобе может только пожалеть, что Эчизен пошел в отца.

Вечером, в темноте своей спальни, он вспоминает Зону Самурая – и понимает, что получил сегодня бесценный подарок и такой же бесценный опыт.

 

 

 

Все идет наперекосяк, когда Атобе видит в европейских спортивных новостях заметку о победе Тезуки. Это далеко не Уимблдон – какой-то местечковый юношеский чемпионат. Не слишком крупный, не слишком известный, не слишком престижный.

Атобе читает о безоговорочной победе Тезуки, об ожиданиях экспертов, о любви болельщиков – и не понимает, что делал все это время сам. Тренировался? Рос? Что?

Слишком мало, думает он и стискивает кулаки, слишком мало.

Ему хочется очертя голову кинуться в новые тренировки, хочется немедленно отправиться в Германию и вызвать Тезуку на матч, хочется сломать себя и вылепить заново – сильнее, лучше, совершеннее.

Вместо этого он садится в синкансен и отправляется в Йокогаму.

 

 

Санада точно такой же, каким Атобе его помнит, ну разве что еще внушительней. В его взгляде сквозит решимость – Санада пока что тоже не в основном составе. Атобе некстати вспоминает его прозвище – «Император». Вряд ли Санада так уж им сейчас гордится.

Санада не спрашивает, зачем Атобе его искал – наверное, тоже следит за новостями. Губы его сжаты в тонкую нитку. Точно следит.

Атобе ждет у кромки свободного корта, пока Санада спрашивает разрешения у семпаев. Затем они играют.

Один сет.

Стук мяча отдается в висках у Атобе все шесть геймов.

Играть против Санады все равно, что сражаться со стихией. Стоит только дать слабину – и его сметет. Атобе пускает в ход все, что умеет, прыгает выше головы – еще и еще. Я должен победить, думает он, должен победить, а иначе…

Он не знает – иначе что. Не хочет думать. Это «иначе» слишком страшное, чтобы облекать его в слова.

В конце концов он выигрывает – тай-брейк, опять тай-брейк – пьет воздух и все никак не может напиться. Санада тяжело смотрит на него с той стороны корта, и это не тот ответ, которого он искал. Какой ответ тот, Атобе не знает – он даже не уверен насчет вопроса.

– На этот раз я проиграл, – говорит Санада.

Атобе кивает. Кто-то из восторженной толпы сует ему банку минералки. Атобе пьет и кривится – это «Понта».

Санада оставляет ракетку и бежит вдоль кортов – наказание за проигрыш. Обещание стать сильнее.

Атобе сминает банку и прячет ракетку в чехол: некогда рассиживаться.

 

 

Ночью, перед тем как уснуть, Атобе вдруг вспоминает, что должен был встретиться с Эчизеном на уличных кортах. Он чувствует досаду, поскольку предпочитает держать свое слово, но слишком устал, чтобы об этом думать. Позже он… не извинится – Атобе Кейго не извиняется. И не объяснится – с какой стати ему вообще объяснятся перед Эчизеном? Просто как-нибудь все утрясет.

 

 

Атобе с головой уходит в тренировки. По вечерам он переписывается с Тезукой – о погоде, штруделях, барокко и Гете. Полученные в ответ сухие строчки лишь укрепляют его решимость. С каждым днем, с каждым взмахом ракетки его ледяное королевство расширяется и крепнет.

Во время матча с Санадой он изобретает новый смэш, изысканный и роковой, который, не изменяя себе, называет «Риенци». Использовать его пока нельзя – Атобе понимает это лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и проводит день за днем, приучая себя к новой форме и к новой последовательности ударов.

Он чувствует, как рубеж, который раньше казался ему недостижимым, становится ближе, чувствует, что еще немного – и он войдет в свои собственные Врата.

Атобе радует такая щедрая отдача, и все же ему кажется, что он что-то забыл. Что-то важное, необходимое.

Атобе дважды проверяет тренировочное меню – все в норме, но беспокойство не проходит. Оно разливается под кожей и заставляет победы блекнуть.

Понимание приходит к Атобе внезапно – после того, как он практически всухую обыгрывает Шишидо. Тот неловко поправляет кепку, и до Атобе вдруг доходит, что он давно уже не видел Эчизена. Он пытается понять, насколько давно, считает дни и сбивается.

– Тебе нужны противники посильнее, – говорит Ошитари. Шишидо тут же огрызается, что он противник огого, просто сегодня не в форме. Атобе привычно пропускает его слова мимо ушей и тянется к айфону. Вот она, причина его беспокойства: он любит свои привычки, даже такие вредные, как Эчизен.

– Отличная идея, – говорит он Ошитари, – позвоню Эчизену.

– Позвони, – Ошитари улыбается, и это паршивая улыбка. Словно он знает что-то, чего не знает Атобе. Что, думает Атобе, что на этот раз?

Он выбирает номер в списке и выжидает гудки. Сыграть матч с Эчизеном – отличная идея. Разрыв в счете поможет оценить, насколько выросло его мастерство.

Вызов заканчивается – Эчизен не отвечает.

Это еще что такое, думает Атобе, почему сейчас? Он привык получать то, что хочет, и когда хочет, и неожиданная неудача вызывает у него досаду.

Атобе оставляет Эчизену сообщение, в котором обещает сыграть с ним матч и угостить ужином, несмотря на свою победу. Он рассчитывает, что Эчизен перезвонит – но этого не происходит. Странно: Эчизен не из тех, про пройдет мимо дармовой еды. К тому же, матч. Матч с Атобе. От такого просто не отказываются.

Назавтра Атобе оставляет еще одно сообщение, в котором прозрачно дает понять, что не будет возражать, если Эчизен заглянет к нему на тренировку. Потом они могут перекусить – возможно, даже тем ужасным картофелем.

Ответа снова нет.

Атобе то и дело проверяет телефон, входящих полно, нужных – нет.

Тогда он пытается отыскать Эчизена на уличных кортах и целый вечер торчит там как дурак, но Эчизен не появляется.

Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, и он решил бы, что его игнорируют. Но на месте Атобе сам Атобе, и эта мысль даже не приходит ему в голову. Никто и никогда не игнорирует Атобе Кейго.

Атобе решает, что Эчизен заболел. Его разбил паралич, или он сломал обе руки – и просто не может ответить.

– Эчизен заболел, – говорит он Ошитари на следующий день. Тот придирчиво изучает закуски и наконец останавливает свой выбор на фуа гра. – Нужно послать ему цветы. Что-нибудь подходящее. Камелии или…

– С чего ты взял? – спрашивает Ошитари.

– Он не отвечает на мои сообщения.

– Может, он просто не хочет с тобой говорить?

Это настолько абсурдно, что Атобе даже не удостаивает Ошитари ответом.

–  Цветы, – напоминает он.

– Успокойся, с ним все в порядке, – Юуши сует в рот последний кусок гусиной печени и с удовольствием вздыхает. – Хотя цветы и впрямь не помешают.

Если бы Ошитари играл в теннис так же, как он делает намеки, давно бы уже взял Уимблдон.

– Эчизену не на что обижаться, – возражает Атобе.

– Может, ты наговорил ему гадостей?

– Конечно. И не раз. А он не преминул наговорить мне гадостей в ответ.

– Забыл какую-нибудь памятную дату? – подсказывает Ошитари. – Для отношений это очень важно.

– У нас нет памятных дат, – говорит Атобе. – И отношений тоже нет. Какие вообще могут быть отношения с Эчизеном?

Ошитари смотрит на него с безграничным терпением – такие взгляды он приберегает для Гакуто. В груди Атобе начинает шевелиться червь сомнения.

– Я бы знал, – говорит он. – Мы не встречаемся.

Разумеется, это абсолютно невозможно – встречаться с кем-то и не знать об этом. Такого не бывает даже в ромкомах Ошитари. Это верх абсурда, верх глупости. Атобе Кейго не делает глупостей.

– Он водил тебя ужинать, – напоминает Ошитари.

– В «Макдональдс», – отмахивается Атобе. – В качестве проигрыша.

– Он покупал тебе подарки.

– Ты имеешь в виду «Понту»?

– Согласен, неромантично. Но ему всего тринадцать, и он фрик. Сделай скидку.

– Даже если я…

– Вы ходили на свидания.

– Это были теннисные матчи. На уличных кортах!

– Он пытался разделить твои интересы.

– Просто он тоже любит теннис.

– Он познакомил тебя со своими родителями.

Атобе разевает рот и смотрит на него, на какую-то секунду позабыв про достоинство и апломб.

– Мы встречаемся?!

Он пытается переварить этот факт целый день, но тот просто не укладывается в голове. После занятий и тренировки Атобе сбегает в поместье и долго сидит в шезлонге, разглядывая теннисный корт. Дворецкий вьется вокруг со скорбным лицом и пытается влить в него фруктовый коктейль.

– Что? – спрашивает Атобе раздраженно.

– Господин Атобе поссорился с господином Эчизеном? – спрашивает дворецкий мягко. – Если позволите, красные розы отлично…

– Стоп, – перебивает Атобе. У него вдруг начинает болеть голова. – Вы что, тоже думаете, что мы с Эчизеном встречаемся?

Дворецкий смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом, но у Атобе есть Инсайт и пятнадцать лет общения с самой вышколенной прислугой.

– И вы не против?! – спрашивает он недоверчиво. Слуги, думает Атобе. Слуги и наверняка родители. О, господи. Головная боль становится сильнее.

– Господин Эчизен делает вас счастливым, – говорит дворецкий.

– Родители?..

– Разумеется.

– Нет, – говорит Атобе. – Нет, мы просто вместе играем в теннис. Эчизен – нахальный сопляк! Мы никогда… Я не думал… – он обрывает себя на середине фразы. Это звучит как оправдание. Атобе Кейго не оправдывается. – Идите.

– Как пожелает молодой господин.

– …но мое положение, мой статус! – говорит Атобе в следующем разговоре с матерью. Родители совершенно точно «тоже», и это ужасно. С одной стороны, Атобе рад, с другой, ему хочется, чтобы они не были такими понимающими. – Я будущий глава мультимиллионной корпорации!

– Он всегда может выиграть Большой Шлем и стать национальной гордостью, – успокаивает мать.

– Он не… – начинает Атобе и осекается. Проблема в том, что Эчизен и вправду может выиграть Большой Шлем.

Следующие несколько дней Атобе пытается понять, кем они с Эчизеном приходятся друг к другу. Они не соперники – его соперник Тезука. Так было всегда, и это никогда не изменится. Они не друзья, не…. Гораздо проще сказать, кем они друг другу не являются. Их связывает только теннис. Но для Эчизена теннис – это все.

А Атобе? Кто для него тогда Атобе?

Он думает об Эчизене, разбирает и оценивает каждое его слово, каждый жест. У них было нормальное общение – ни влажного блеска глаз, ни смущенного румянца, ни нежных взглядов. Только матчи, перебранки и немного еды. Разве это отношения?

Атобе колеблется. Дни сменяются днями, а он все не может принять никакого решения.

Все это время ему не хватает – напряжения, покалывания в пальцах, когда он пытается просчитывать следующий ход Эчизена, не хватает адреналина, полноты жизни, которые ему дарят их матчи. Не хватает самого Эчизена. Хотя без едких комментариев Атобе мог бы обойтись.

Затем Ошитари находит его за работой и сообщает, дождавшись, когда он сделает глоток фруктового коктейля:

– Эчизен вчера играл с Санадой.

Атобе ставит коктейль на стол и думает, что будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой – такая новость заставила бы его откусить от бокала.

– Подробности, – требует он.

– Шесть четыре, – с удовольствием сообщает Ошитари. – В пользу Эчизена. Остальное тебе лучше узнать у Санады.

Шесть четыре, думает Атобе, с Санадой. Господи. Шесть четыре!

Санада отвечает после пятого гудка.

– Шесть четыре? – говорит Атобе вместо приветствия.

– И тебе привет, Атобе, – отзывается Санада ровно.

– Шесть четыре, – напоминает Атобе, сразу переходя к сути дела и не желая тратить время на светские любезности.

– Шесть четыре, – соглашается Санада.

Какое-то время они молчат. Атобе слушает доносящееся из динамика тяжелое дыхание и пытается представить себе этот матч. Пытается представить себе Эчизена. Плохая идея.

– Мне кажется, – говорит Санада наконец, – Эчизен был… немного расстроен.

Теперь Атобе пытается представить себе расстроенного Эчизена – расстроенного настолько, чтобы это заметил кто-то вроде Санады – и не может. Воображение ему отказывает. Эчизен всегда несносный и невыносимый, но расстроенный? Никогда.

– В чем это выражалось? – спрашивает Атобе.

– В шесть четыре.

Атобе кивает.

– Я буду очень признателен, – говорит Санада, – если в следующий раз вы будете решать свои проблемы сами.

– У нас нет никаких проблем, – огрызается Атобе и вешает трубку.

Все его бестолковые метания на этом подходят к концу. Атобе нужна ясность, нужны ответы.

Назавтра он пропускает теннисную тренировку (ересь!) и отправляется в среднюю школу Сэйшун. Атобе без труда находит теннисные корты – а с ними и Эчизена. Наверняка ему придется высидеть тренировку, и он настраивает себя на унылое ожидание: вряд ли здешние матчи сумеют его развлечь. Реальность преподносит Атобе сюрприз – и сюрприз и неприятный.

Эчизен играет с Фуджи. Атобе подходит к проволочной сетке, продевает пальцы в ячейки и смотрит матч поверх голов низкорослых первогодок. Фуджи двигается по корту с уверенностью, которой не добиться никакими тренировками. Глаза его широко открыты, он смотрит на Эчизена. Пальцы Атобе сжимают сетку. Фуджи разводит руки, отбивая стремительный смэш Эчизена с помощью «Хигума отоши», и рукава его футболки трепещут, словно крылья. Атобе кажется, что он видит разлитую вокруг него ауру – не темную, как у Санады, а ярко-голубую, с прожилками электрических разрядов.

Эчизен отбивает мяч и смотрит на Фуджи с каким-то жадным любопытством. Атобе хочется выбежать на корт, оттеснить Фуджи и занять его место. Хочется, чтобы Эчизен смотрел исключительно на него, отбивал его удары. Хочется заманить Эчизена в ледяное королевство и показать ему всю красоту и опасность ледяных осколков.

Атобе поджидает Эчизена у выхода с корта. Ждать приходится долго, но наконец тот все же появляется. Эчизен на ходу поправляет сбившуюся кепку, затем замечает Атобе… и сбивается с шага. Идущий позади Фуджи придерживает его за плечо, и Атобе недовольно хмурится.

Какое-то время они с Эчизеном смотрят друг на друга. Затем Атобе говорит:

– Мы встречаемся.

– Два месяца, – говорит Эчизен. На какую-то секунду его зрачки сужаются.

Два месяца, думает Атобе, два месяца. Ему хочется перегнуть Эчизена через колено и отшлепать.

Фуджи опускает руку Эчизену на плечо. Атобе смотрит на него.

– Мы встречаемся, – повторяет он с нажимом.

– Я слышал, – улыбается Фуджи.

Атобе переводит взгляд на Эчизена.

– Фуджи-семпай, – вздыхает тот, сбрасывает его руку и делает шаг по направлению к Атобе.

Атобе защитывает себе очко.

– Иди переоденься. Я подожду.

Он ждет и обменивается с Фуджи ничего не значащими фразами. Когда Атобе мимоходом упоминает переписку с Тезукой, глаза Фуджи приоткрывются и опасно блестят. Атобе засчитывает себе еще одно очко.

Эчизен появляется четверть часа спустя. На нем белая форменная рубашка и черные школьные брюки. Он худой и гибкий, с острыми локтями и кошачьими глазами. Атобе смотрит на него – и это не имеет никакого отношения к Инсайту. И теннису тоже.

– Я готов, – говорит Эчизен, и ему явно не хватает кепки, которую он мог бы натянуть на глаза.

Атобе протягивает руку, собираясь схватить его за шкирку. Фуджи приподнимает брови.

Вздохнув, Атобе берет Эчизена за руку и тянет к машине.

Рука у Эчизена теплая и шершавая. Атобе держит ее впервые за все время их отношений. Так называемых отношений, поправляет он себя и косится на Эчизена.

Тот сжимает его пальцы. Ну, разумеется. Если на Эчизена давить, он тут же давит в ответ.

Атобе кажется, что он слышит за спиной щелчок – и жужжание камеры телефона.

Мы держимся за руки на виду у всей школы, думает он и говорит:

– Ты ездил в Йокогаму.

В ответ Эчизен пытается высвободить руку. Атобе лишь крепче сжимает его пальцы. После нескольких тщетных попыток Эчизен прекращает вырываться и делает вид, что ему все равно. Ну да, типичный Эчизен.

– Ну? – подталкивает Атобе.

– Ездил.

– И что ты там делал?

Эчизен пожимает плечами:

– Играл.

Атобе с досадой заталкивает его в машину, и после пары кратких указаний та трогается с места. Эчизен смотрит на стеклянную перегородку, отделяющую их от водителя, Атобе смотрит на их сплетенные пальцы. Ему хочется сорваться, хочется сказать, что отношения  – это не один человек и уж тем более не теннис. Отношения – это множество мелких, но важных вещей, которые Эчизен предпочитает игнорировать. Вещей, о которых он не задумывается, которые ему, возможно, даже не нужны, иначе эти два месяца прошли бы по-другому.

Атобе медленно наклоняется к Эчизену, и слышит, как тот втягивает в себя воздух. Дыхание Атобе оседает на его губах, и Эчизен еле заметно вжимается в сидение.

Атобе чувствует, как его переполняют триумф и злорадство.

«А ведь это те отношения, которых ты так хотел».

Затем Атобе его целует.

Он делает это не слишком умело, но хотя бы знает теорию. Любой, кто общается с Ошитари, дока в таких вопросах. Эчизен не знает ничего – но отказывается идти на попятный. Целоваться с ним все равно что играть в теннис, и Атобе чувствует, как у него кружится голова. Он отстраняется.

Атобе все еще не чувствует влечения к Эчизену – в конце концов, тому всего тринадцать, и он заносчивый сопляк – но у них есть время. Атобе не знает, сколько – может, годы, может, нет. Может, вся жизнь, думает он, и – нет, он явно пересмотрел ромкомов Ошитари.

Атобе сблизывает с губ слабый привкус виноградной «Понты».


End file.
